Por acción y por omisión
by tinkabella feyd
Summary: Severus Snape apadrina el ingreso de Regulus Black en las filas mortifagas. ¿Está Regulus preparado? ¿lo está su maestro? SLASH suave


-No toques eso Black.

A Severus no le gusta que hurguen en sus cosas. Además, siente un placer privado y enfermizo dando órdenes a un Black, y siendo obedecido para variar. En parte es por eso que se ofreció voluntario para apadrinar a Regulus. En realidad era demasiado joven para apadrinar a nadie, solo un año más que el mortífago novato, pero el Señor Oscuro estaba complacido con él y no le había negado el capricho. Bellatrix no se había atrevido a interferir y torcer su voluntad es un goce añadido.

- Lo siento Severus. Me llamó la atención tu colección de frascos de farmacopea. Mi madre tiene unos cuantos en casa ¿sabes? Le encantarían éstos.

Régulus es poco más que un crío, no hace ni tres meses que terminó el colegio. Sin embargo su cuerpo es el de un hombre. En las estancias destartaladas de la casa de su infancia Severus intenta hacer de él un asesino entrenado, y de paso divertirse un poco.

No contesta a las observaciones de su pupilo, en lugar de eso se levanta de la cama y comienza a vestirse despacio.

-¿ Tenemos que irnos ya? Protesta Régulus al tiempo que Severus abotona su túnica.

-Hay trabajo que hacer.

Las huellas de la batalla están por toda la habitación, ropa en el suelo, sábanas revueltas y un ambiente cargado con un olor ligeramente agrio, a sudor. Severus contiene una sonrisa de satisfacción.

La misión de ésta noche es el bautizo de sangre de Régulus. Aún no ha recibido su marca. Tiene que ganársela ésta noche. Será fácil, hoy hay programada una caza de muggles.

La idea ha sido de Rosier. El Señor Oscuro ha ordenado una matanza para presionar al Ministerio, pero ha sido Evan quien ha propuesto asaltar el barco. Nuevas emociones. Así mataran tres pájaros de un tiro, piensa Snape, el Amo tendrá su degollina, Rosier su diversión y Regulus conseguirá su admisión en el selecto club mortífago.

Ya es de noche cuando las dos siluetas encapuchadas salen de la deslucida casa de Spinner´s End sin apenas un ruido. Regulus es solo un poco más bajo que su instructor, pero mucho más corpulento. Sus contornos se recortan al resplandor amarillo de la única farola de la calle que aún funciona. La figura de mayor estatura hace un gesto y de repente...nada. La luz solitaria y enfermiza ilumina la acera vacía.

Se aparecen en el lugar convenido y la brisa húmeda golpea el rostro de Severus y le revuelve el pelo. Nota el suave balanceo del suelo bajo sus pies. Agarra la muñeca de Régulus en un gesto imperativo, de momento el silencio es mucho más conveniente.

Están en la cubierta de un velero. Hay más figuras embozadas aguardando inmóviles. Evan no ha escogido al azar, este barco es propiedad de Gregory Finn, un alto cargo de una gran compañía petrolera. Rosier no deja de sorprenderle, Severus conoce mucho más del mundo muggle de lo que querría confesar a sus compañeros de la Orden Oscura pero Rosier pertenece a una linajuda familia de sangre limpia. Se pregunta por enésima vez cómo es que ha sabido elegir tan bien su objetivo., aunque sin duda es una buena idea. Mucha más publicidad.

A su alrededor el agua negra está casi en calma, la brisa solo consigue arrancar leves puntillas de espuma de la superficie. En las dependencias del barco, bajo sus pies, se está celebrando una fiesta, una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Una voz suena en un susurro.

-Adelante.

Y entonces comienza el pandemonium.

Cuando terminan la tarea el alba amenaza con romper por el horizonte. Ha sido otra noche gloriosa. Régulus se ha ganado el derecho a la Marca y Severus no puede esperar a tenerlo de nuevo solo para él. Por encima de sus cabezas el cadáver del propietario de la embarcación se balacea suspendido de uno de los mástiles. No hay más cuerpos a la vista.

-Bonita mañana- Avery emerge de la bodega con las ropas revueltas- Aún no hemos tenido tiempo de saludarnos debidamente. Mi enhorabuena Regulus, te he visto vacilar pero luego has reventado a ese desgraciado mejor de lo que yo mismo habría hecho.

- A ti te van más las jovencitas, Charles- Rosier guiña un ojo a Snape- ¿Ya has acabado de darle su regalo de cumpleaños a la joven Finn?

Avery no contesta. Regulus a su lado parece a punto de vomitar. Una gota de sangre se desliza desde su ceja hasta el puente de la nariz, tan parecida a la del bastardo de su hermano. Ocho cadáveres en total, cinco adultos, la joven Finn y dos muchachas más. Coser y cantar. La próxima misión no será tan fácil. Severus mira a su pupilo que aún tiene mala cara

-Evan, Charles, será mejor que nos separemos, aquí somos un blanco fácil.- Dice al fin.

-Creo que debe ser Regulus quien conjure la marca esta noche.- replica Rosier dando al muchacho una palmadita en la espalda.- El cachorro se lo ha ganado.

Regulus no parece capaz de sostener mucho más la varita. Del amarillo pálido su color ha pasado a un tinte verdoso. Snape querría sostenerle.

-Adelante.- Concede Snape, aunque en su fuero interno duda de que Regulus sea capaz ahora mismo. Sin embargo, una vez más el joven Black le sorprende gratamente y su voz es firme cuando el hechizo se proyecta sobre la bóveda de estrellas, disolviéndolas en el resplandor verde de una luz venenosa.

Las noches que siguen transcurren en la más placentera rutina a la espera de que el Señor Tenebroso los convoque a su presencia. Severus no se sacia de la carne de su aprendiz sino que su ansia se intensifica con cada encuentro. Regulus se toma el sexo como un juego divertido, tal vez como un deporte higiénico con el que desfogar el exceso de energía. Para Severus en cambio las implicaciones son algo más complejas. Regulus satisface todas sus expectativas conscientes, muchas de ellas puramente físicas, sin embargo aún hay algunos incentivos adicionales. Cuando posee aquel cuerpo no evita pensar que al tiempo que su deseo satisface también su venganza. No olvida que fue él mismo quien inició la corrupción de Regulus durante su último año en Hogwarts, ni como Sirius sufría por ello entonces. Su victoria es completa y aunque su plan en un principio había sido destruir también a Regulus ahora piensa que le gusta demasiado como para prescindir de las alegrías que su compañía le proporciona.

Recordando algunas de las humillaciones a que Black y Potter lo sometieron en sus primeros cinco años en Hogwartscasi pronuncia el pensamiento en alto._ El que ríe el último ríe mejor ¿no es cierto Black?_ Se había propuesto hacer del hermano pequeño de Black un mortífago y a la postre lo ha conseguido. De alguna manera se ha follado a los Black, a todos ellos, por acción y por omisión, piensa mientras Regulus jadea. Severus no afloja el férreo yugo sobre su nuca. Delicioso.

La noche de la iniciación de Regulus Severus recibe los parabienes de todos los mortífagos del círculo interno, incluida Bellatrix, que oculta su fastidio detrás de la máscara de su gélida belleza. El Señor Tenebroso graba la Marca indeleble en el brazo del joven, cuyos ojos grises se pierden en el vacio mientras la varita de Voldemort dibuja en la carne el contorno de su sello personal. En aquellos meses de aprendizaje Severus ha tenido tiempo de sondear a menudo la mente de su pupilo y no está del todo tranquilo de lo que ha encontrado allí. Hay vehemencia y hay odio, arrogancia y orgullo de sangre pero también hay debilidad. A Regulus no le excita matar. Ha matado porque era necesario pero no ha disfrutado haciéndolo. Sorprendente. Recuerda su propio deleite salvaje la primera vez que ejecutó a un muggle con su varita, esa sensación triunfante, ese temblor en las piernas que no era miedo sino embriaguez. Severus se conoce bien a si mismo, en su caso hay arrogancia y ansia de poder, pero no odio, no odia a los muggles, simplemente no le importan. Son como insectos, insignificantes y fáciles de aplastar. Por el bien de Regulus espera que supere sus flaquezas. Dentro de poco no serán muggles lo que tendrán que abatir. El Ministerio no se va a quedar parado.

Con el paso de los meses sus peores temores se confirman, en todos los sentidos. El Ministerio planta cara al proyecto letal de Lord Voldemort. La guerra es abierta y las bajas numerosas aunque desiguales. La red de espionaje tendida sobre el Ministerio desde varios años antes del ataque frontal de las fuerzas del del Señor Oscuro empieza a dar sus frutos. Pero hay en el tablero un elemento nuevo que no se esperaba: La Orden del Fénix. Los boy-scouts particulares de Albus Dumbledore presentan una batalla mucho más inquietante que los predecibles movimientos de los agentes ministeriales. Están consiguiendo molestar al Señor Tenebroso.

Hace semanas que no ve a Regulus. Su periodo de entrenamiento terminó y Severus comprende que tiene misiones propias que cumplir, pero se maravilla al darse cuenta de que lo echa de menos. En las últimas acciones mortífagas en las que han coincidido no ha tenido ocasión de hablar con él. Durante la excitación del combate es imposible observar a una persona y escrutar su mente, casi no es posible mirarlo a la cara el tiempo suficiente para aventurar un gesto, un indicio... Y a pesar de todo, cada vez que lo ha visto, sus sentidos le han gritado que Regulus tiene problemas. Ha sido convocado a la presencia del Señor Tenebroso en varias ocasiones pero su antiguo aprendiz no forma parte del círculo interno y allí solo se encuentra con sus lugartenientes. Si tan solo ese necio tuviera la inteligencia de acudir a él. _Maldita sea, algo pasa._ Si pudiera traspasar el velo de temores y rechazos que los ha distanciado sin demostrar debilidad... Pero eso es imposible y Severus espera en vano algunos días más hasta que llega el mensaje. Al fin podrá ver a Regulus, el Señor Oscuro ha convocado un Aquelarre Plenario.

Los susurros encuentran un eco atroz en la piedra por más que las figuras enmascaradas tratan de ahogar el sonido de sus conversaciones. En la sala subterránea los grupos de mortífagos se apartan los unos de otros todo lo que permiten las dimensiones de la estancia. Solo un trío de personas embozadas permanece cerca del pozo central, el resto de los presentes tiende a alejarse de la perpendicular del crucero y se aproxima a las columnas que flanqueaban las paredes.

La cripta, no deja lugar a dudas sobre la función que ha desempeñado a través de los siglos: un mausoleo, un osario. El suelo está tapizado de losas, de épocas diversas, algunas tienen inscripciones, otras están borradas por el tiempo.

Severus no conoce a todos los presentes. Intuye, si, la identidad de muchos de ellos, pero hay otros tantos que le son totalmente ajenos. Siempre es así. Solo el Amo conoce a todos sus siervos..

Junto con Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange se encuentra al pie del pozo que se abre en el suelo y por el que espera ver emerger a su señor. Bellatrix es una de las pocas mujeres en la reunión y su porte es inconfundible.

El señor Tenebroso tarda. Bella y Rodolphus permanecían en silencio pero las conversaciones murmuradas a su alrededor llegan en fragmentos inconexos y anónimos.

-Si... fue ella.

-No tenía ni idea...

Le llega también la voz de tenor de Lucius.

-Cosa de familia...

Snape no sabe de que estaban hablando. Ese chismorreo de porteras es una falta de respeto y en otras circunstancias Bellatrix habría impuesto el silencio por la fuerza, sin embargo es obvio que ésta vez no le importa que se hable.

El matrimonio Lestrange permanece en silencio ignorando al resto de los presentes. Snape, a su lado también calla. Por el efecto de amplificación de la cúpula, de entre los bisbiseos ahogados, Severus escucha un nombre pronunciado por no sabe quién.

-Black...

Se inclina hacia Bella.

-¿De que hablan estos estúpidos?

Siente la sonrisa de ella, sin verla, en la malicia de su voz.

-Déjales. Que hablen.

-Debe ser una noticia...interesante.

La mujer se vuelve hacia él y entonces todas las conversaciones a media voz se apagan de golpe. Nadie osa abrir la boca. Snape tampoco. El contorno de un cuerpo delgado emerge del pozo en el suelo.

-Saludos, mortífagos.

En el centro de la cripta el señor Oscuro los mira desde la altura, donde flota por encima de todos ellos . El efecto de sus palabras es como si la temperatura de la cripta hubiera bajado varios grados. Desciende hacia el suelo suavemente, como desciende una pluma. Su pie marmóreo se posa sobre la piedra en un movimiento casi gentil, el bajo de la túnica negra se levanta un momento y después cae, ocultando la piel completamente blanca. Snape recuerda las estatuas de santos y patriarcas de Roma y Florencia. Nada tiene la figura de Lord Voldemort de diferente de aquellas solemnes estampas...salvo en el rostro.

Todos se inclinan.

-Amo- escucha decir a Bellatrix en un susurro casi inaudible.

- Bella- pronuncia el señor Oscuro con delicadeza, al tiempo que desliza hacia atrás la capucha de ella, liberando así la selva de rizos negros- me has servido bien.

Snape, inclinado, solo puede ver los pliegues de la túnica de su Amo. El silencio es completo.

Para entonces ha comprendido que Regulus esta muerto y que Bellatrix ha sido el verdugo.

Arrincona esta información en un lugar aséptico de su mente y aísla el huracán de consternación en ese mismo lugar, taponando todas las rendijas, achicando todas las vías de agua, sosteniendo en pie su lamentable y tambaleante remedo de entereza. No le cuesta mantener la máscara de su rostro impasible mientras el interior se desmorona, está bien entrenado. Sin embargo aceptar la doble sorpresa horrible de encontrar un tesoro y perderlo al mismo tiempo... eso es algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

Varias horas después ha reunido todos los elementos. Regulus desertó anoche. Hace unos días recibió el encargo del Señor Oscuro de acabar con su hermano Sirius. De nuevo los Black le han ganado la partida, por acción y por omisión. Bandos opuestos pero estocadas comunes. Los bandos ya no son importantes, ahora su objetivo es autónomo: Destruir y aniquilar. Ha tomado su decisión.

Los Black pueden esperar, de los Black puede ocuparse solo. Para acabar con el Señor Tenebroso necesita la ayuda de Albus Dumbledore.

OooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo

_Este Fic es para _Sara Fénix Black_, en respuesta su reto en Story-Weavers. ¡Espero que te haya gustado! Se que se ve muy poquito de Regulus, pero me ha salido así..._

_Para mi esto es totalmente OOC para Snape, pero he intentado que no se desmadrara demasiado en plan fluffy, al menos en ese aspecto Snape sigue siendo Snape.. Es mi primer fic slash (aunque sea muy muy ligerito) y también el primero en el cuento una historia contraria a mis convicciones en el Potterverso_. _Me mola más el Snape/Lily._ Que Voldy _me ampare..._

_Por cierto, solo haceros notar que Snape cumple su venganza no mucho tiempo después cuando Voldemort es derrotado y Bella y Sirius son encarcelados de por vida._


End file.
